A Tale of Two Sisters
"A Tale of Two Sisters" is the first episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 28, 2014. This episode is the fourth season premiere. Synopsis A scared and confused Elsa finds herself in Storybrooke and, fearful of the intentions of its residents, creates a powerful snow monster for protection. With Robin Hood's wife, Maid Marian, back in the picture, Regina wonders if her “happily ever after” with the former thief has been completely quashed; while on their honeymoon, Mr. Gold finds an intriguing object that makes him question whether or not he should officially give Belle control over the dagger that makes him The Dark One, and Hook is dismayed to discover that Emma seems to be avoiding him while she tries to help comfort Regina after being the one responsible for bringing Marian back from the past and into Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in Arendelle of the past, as Elsa’s sister Anna’s wedding to Kristoff nears, Anna discovers that their parents – who died on-ship during a violent storm – were heading to a mysterious destination in a quest that may have held the secret to containing Elsa’s out of control Ice powers. And against Elsa’s wishes, Anna wants to finish their journey to find out what they were looking for.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20140908abc12/ Recap In the Enchanted Forest of the distant past, a violent storm tosses a ship about. On board, Gerda, the Queen of Arendelle, desperately scrawls out a message. Her husband approaches her, ask what she is doing. The Queen replies that she has to finish the message, and the King responds that their vessel is going down and they need to abandon ship. Gerda places her parchment into a bottle, saying that "they" have to know. Above deck, King and Queen struggle to remain standing, holding the message bottle. The King asks his wife if she is sure, and she responds that "Anna and Elsa must know the truth". The King throws the bottle over board, and a massive wave capsizes the ship. Five years after this event, in Arendelle, Elsa and Anna stand before their parents' graves. Elsa tells Anna that she has a surprise for her, to which Anna replies, "Surprises tend to be a hit or miss in this family." Elsa promises Anna that she will like this surprise, and it's for her wedding. In present-day Storybrooke, Elsa, having just been freed from the urn, emerges from Zelena's Farmhouse, leaving a trail of ice behind her. Walking along a road, she encounters a sign with "Storybrooke" on it, and freezes it. On the main street of the town, a distraught Regina Mills exits Granny's Diner. Emma Swan joins her outside, attempting to apologize for bringing Maid Marian back from the past, saying she didn't know who the woman was, and she didn't intend to hurt Regina. Regina tells her that her intent doesn't matter, that she "once again felt the brunt of heroism," and that, even when she isn't being a villain, she is treated like one. Emma asks her what she is supposed to do, and Regina snaps that she should have "left well enough alone". Emma responds that she will not apologize for saving a life. Regina retorts that Marian was to die anyway, and asks Emma why it mattered. Emma replies that Marian is a person, and "whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die." Regina snaps that perhaps she did, and Emma calmly informs her that she saved Marian from her. Slightly shocked, Regina replies that she is no long the person who did that, and she has worked hard to build a future that is now gone. Emma tries to console her, and Regina snaps that the situation is "complicated enough" with Marian back in the picture. Emma apologizes again, beginning to tell Regina that she will do whatever she can to help, but Regina interrupts, telling her that the more she tries to help, the worse her life becomes. Robin Hood, with Marian and Roland, emerges from the diner. He introduces Marian and Regina, saying he wants the three of them to "talk about this". Realizing the situation, Marian asks Robin if he and Regina were "together". Robin attempts to calm her, but an extremely distraught Marian asks if he's allowed Regina near her son, or if he knows she's done, or the "terror she's inflicted". David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard emerge from the Diner, Mary Margaret asks Regina if she alright. Upset, Marian asks the group why they are even talking to Regina. Hook and Henry Mills emerge from the diner, and Henry asks his mother what's going on. Marian points at Regina, calling her a "monster" and picks up Roland. Emma attempts to calm the situation, but Regina walks away and down the street. Emma attempts to follow her, but Hook stops her, telling her to give Regina space. David mutters that he's worried about Regina will do, and Henry asks if he thinks she'll turn "evil" again. When no one answers, Henry says that Regina can't, "she's come to far". Emma tells him that she hopes he's right. Elsewhere in town, Walter and Leroy are driving home, arguing over Walter's driving. The radio starts to turn to static, and Walter falls asleep at the wheel. Leroy grabs the wheel as the van quickly approaches Elsa, walking in the street. As Leroy pounds on the horn, a frightened Elsa freezes the vehicle, stopping it abruptly and rendering the men unconscious. The next morning, Elsa walks along the main street, leaving a trail of ice behind her. She struggles to remain calm and keep her powers in check. In the Arendelle of the past, Elsa leads Anna up a flight of stairs as Anna attempts to guess what her surprise is. The sisters reach their destination: an attic, used for storage. Elsa opens a wardrobe, revealing their mother's wedding gown. Anna approaches the dress apprehensively, saying she doesn't want to rip it. Elsa takes the gown off its hanger and holds it up to Anna. She declares that it's "missing something", and produces a necklace with a snowflake on it, putting it around her sister's neck. An ecstatic Anna hugs her sister, and Elsa suggests she try the dress on. Anna slips behind a dressing curtain, and Elsa asks her sister if she will be walking down the aisle with Sven. Anna replies that Sven is "not the best man, but is invited". Elsa asks if she's joking, and Anna replies that he'll be "properly attired--for a reindeer." Elsa tells her that she's more concerned with the Kristoff groom. Anna replies that everything will be fine, and Kristoff has even cut his hair. Opening a cabinet panel, Elsa discovers a small journal. Anna emerges in the wedding gown as Elsa reads the book, a swirl of snowflakes forming around her. Anna asks her what she has, and Elsa tells her it's their mother's, saying that their parents' death is all her fault. She flees the room, and Anna follows. In modern Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and his new bride, Belle French, visit the grave of Gold's son, Neal Cassidy. Belle remains in the car as Gold address his son's headstone. Gold recalls a night when his son was small, during the Ogre's War when a terrible sound of horse's hooves thundering occurred, and his son crawled into his father's bed, telling him he was afraid. He reassured his son, telling him everything would be fine. Gold reflects that that moment was the happiest of his life, because, "for the first time ever", he felt like a man, like he could truly take care of his son alone. At least, until he discovered the dagger, which he removes from his jacket. He claims the dagger turned him into a power-obsessed monster, when all he needed was his son and his love. He reflects that now, with Belle, he has love again, but has started with a lie—Belle believes she has the real dagger. He claims he was only lying to his son to avenge his death, and, as he has done son, he "needs the strength to give it back" and be the man that he should be, the man his son died for. He pledges on his son's name that he will be that man, that his son's heroism has shown him how. He swears to spend his life repaying his son for his sacrifice. At the Mayor's office in Storybrooke Town Hall, Robin Hood has come to talk with Regina. He apologizes, and Regina tells him that everything Marian said was true, that she is a "monster". Robin replies that the woman he knows is "the furthest thing from a monster". Regina tells him that maybe he doesn't know her as well as he thinks, and Robin replies that he knows her well because she is like him. He tells her that he was once quite different, but he changed, leaving his past in the past. He tells her that changed, just as she has, and assures that what they shared was real. He then tells Regina that Marian is still his wife, and he made a vow to her, that he intends to keep to keep living his life to his personal code. Visibly distraught, he tells her that he hopes she can look into her heart and understand. He leaves as a tear falls down Regina's cheek. Once he has gone, an upset Regina unintentionally smashes a mirror in the office with just her rage. She crosses over to it, picking up a shard of glass and gazing at her reflection. At Storybrooke General Hospital, Regina enters an access code on a door and enters the psychiatric ward. She approaches a door and lifts up the panel, gazing inside. She opens the door, and Sidney Glass asks her why she is there. She responds that she needs her "mirror". Sidney asks why, addressing her as Queen, and Regina responds that she needs his help to "get rid of" someone standing in the way of her happiness. Elsewhere in town, Mr. Gold and Belle arrive at an mansion, Belle telling Gold that she found it on a hike, speculating that it came over from the second Dark Curse. She says that no one has claimed it, and the couple could "borrow" it for their honeymoon. Inside, the couple explores the house, and Belle ponders who it belonged to. Gushing about the house, Belle moves toward a window, and Gold freezes her. He removes the fake dagger from Belle's purse, and trades it for the real one from his jacket before reversing his spell. Belle tells him he hasn't even seen the "best part", and hurries off toward the door. On his way to join her, Gold's eye is caught but a mysterious item on a table. Belle asks her husband what the matter is, and he replies that whoever owned the mansion "has interesting tastes". Belle leads Gold into a ballroom, asking him what he thinks. Gold replies that they have been married nearly a day, and have yet to have their first dance. He snaps his fingers four times—starting a nearby record player on the tune of "Beauty and the Beast", lighting the chandelier and turning the couple's attire into outfits reminiscent of the ballroom scene from Beauty and the Beast. He asks his wife to dance, and, visibly moved, she accepts. The couple dance. On the main street of town, Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Henry are walking with baby Neal in a stroller. Emma hangs up her cell phone, and Henry asks if his mother has answered any of her calls. Emma replies that Regina does not want to be disturbed, but quickly adds that it doesn't mean that she's being "evil". Henry suggests he try calling Regina, as she may not want to hear from Emma in particular. Emma strolls along with her mother, who comments that Henry seems to be taking things well, including seeing "both of his moms with new men." Emma stutters, and Mary Margaret deduces that Henry doesn't know about her relationship with Hook. Emma conjects that there is no relationship with Hook, and that she can't talk about it with Henry if she isn't sure exactly what their status is. Hook appears, informing Emma that Regina is not hiding in her mausoleum. He asks Emma if she's avoiding him, and Emma breaks away from her mother to talk to him. She explains that she isn't avoiding him, just "dealing with stuff", that there is a "crisis" going on. Somewhat annoyed, Hook tells her that there is always a crisis, and she should live her life during them or it will pass her by. Suddenly, Leroy and Walter appear, panicked and shouting "We're under attack!" Leroy explains their encounter with Elsa, "We woke up in a meat locker! Who's got that kind of magic?" Emma replies, "Maybe the person who made that", pointing at a small trail of ice on the ground nearby. In the Arendelle of the past, Elsa sits alone in the woods with her mother's diary. Anna, still wearing her wedding gown, joins her. Elsa tells her she wants to be alone, and Anna replies that she isn't alone, which isn't a bad thing. She asks her sister what is in the diary. Distraught, Elsa explains that their parents didn't leave the kingdom on a diplomatic mission as they thought, it was just a cover. When Anna asks what they were hiding, Elsa hands her the open diary, telling her to read it. Anna reads aloud a passage declaring that Elsa's powers are "terrifying" and that they have to be stopped. Elsa claims that their parents left because they were afraid of her. Anna refuses to believe it, claiming that the diary doesn't say where their parents were going or what they were doing, that it may be a misunderstanding. Elsa replies that they left because of her, and it's her fault that they can't be there for Anna's wedding. Elsa apologizes, but Anna tells her that it isn't her fault, and she isn't a monster. She claims the diary is only part of the story, and she will prove that their parents weren't afraid of Elsa. Elsa asks her how she knows that, and Anna replies that there are more answers about what happened to their parents, she just knows it. Excited, she tells her sister that her future in-laws can help them find those answers. In present-day Storybrooke, Hook and Emma follow the ice trail, leading them into a fenced-off area of the Storybrooke Cannery. Seeing the door close, the pair race to follow the trail. On the other side of the door, Elsa hurries away. She hides behind a piece of equipment as Hook and Emma draw near. Elsa's fear conjures a giant creature made of ice. In the Arendelle of the past, Anna leads Elsa to visit the Rock Trolls. She calls out to Grand Pabbie, who reveals himself. He asks her if something is wrong, and if she's having second thoughts, he assures that Kristoff "won't smell like that forever". Anna tells him that their problem isn't related to her fiance, but to their parents. She hands him her mother's diary, asking what they were truly doing on their fatal voyage. Pabbie tells her that he doesn't know, and Elsa takes the book back, eager to leave. As the women start to leave, Pabbie tells them that, while he doesn't know what their parents set out to do, he does know where they were headed. He explains that a few days before their departure, the King and Queen visited him to inquire about a land called "Misthaven". Elsa asks what they wanted in Misthaven, but Pabbie replies that they didn't say. He yawns and dismisses the women, rolling back into a rock to sleep. Excited, Anna turns to Elsa, saying they have their answer. Elsa replies that they only have more questions, and Anna conjects that they have a start. She suggests that they go to Misthaven. Elsa cuts her off, pointing out that she cannot leave, she is the Queen, and Hans and his "twelve angry brothers" are waiting to pounce on their kingdom at the first sign of weakness. Unperturbed, Anna suggests she got to Misthaven alone. She asks her sister for two weeks, claiming that Misthaven is a short journey. Upset, Elsa replies "that's just what Mother and Father said". She walks away. In Storybrooke, Emma and Hook gaze at the massive ice creature. Emma lowers her gun, telling the creature they "don't want to pick a fight". The creature looses an icy blast from its mouth, knocking Emma and Hook down and causing Emma's gun to discharge. The two run out of the fenced area and down the street, followed by the creature. They encounter Walter and Leroy on the main street, and Leroy causes a panic by shouting "Evil snowman! RUN!" and citizens scatter. A newspaper blows in the wind and lands near Elsa's hiding place. She picks it up and gazes at the front page, a photo of Mr. Gold and Belle announcing their wedding, and lowers it with a dejected look on her face. The ice creature walks through town, and Emma observes that it's headed for the forest. In her vault, Regina Mills shows Sidney Glass a page in the storybook depicting Robin Hood and Marian. She explains that Marian is back, and "recapturing the happy ending" the book gave her. In disbelief, Sidney asks, "The book gave it to her?" Regina explains that the book is powerful, and what is written in it "appears immutable". However, she claims she is stronger, and the two of them are going to change things. When Sidney asks how, Regina replies that Marian needs to be "removed". Sidney gushes, claiming that he knew that Regina kept him around so he could be of service to her, that she hadn't forgotten about him. He asks her how she wants him to kill Marian, and Regina replies that he is not to kill her, as it would obviously come back to Regina. She explains that her plan is to go back in time to kill Marian before Emma arrives and saves her. Sidney asks what his purpose is in her plan, and Regina informs that, while she was Queen, she sentenced many to death. Sidney deduces that she doesn't remember Marian. Regina tells him that she needs him to show her the moment she captured her, so she knows when to travel back to. Sidney begins to question how he could even do that, as in the Land Without Magic he is no longer the Mirror, and Regina interrupts him by transporting him into a nearby mirror. Sidney bangs on the glass from the inside of the mirror, screaming in desperation. Regina tells him to calm down, that "it's just temporary". She asks him to show her the past, and he complies. Via the mirror, Regina views her encounter with Marian in the former Enchanted Forest. She demands that Marian tell her where Snow White is, and Marian says nothing. She declares that Marian will die the next day for her "stupidity and walks away from her. Marian tells her that she feels sorry for her, that if she had a family of her own, or love, the Queen "wouldn't have to be so cruel". The Queen approaches Marian again, telling her that she knows who she is, and what she wants. She tells her that what she wants is her head on a spike, and walks away as Marian calls her a monster. Ending the flashback, Sidney asks Regina if that was what she was looking for, and Regina replies in the affirmative. On the main street of town, citizens continue to run about in a panicked frenzy. Elsa, carrying the newspaper, hides in an alley near Mr. Gold's pawnshop. In Arendelle of the past, Elsa visits the stables, looking for Kristoff. She asks him if he knows where Anna is, and Sven growls at her. Kristoff attempts to delflect Elsa's questions, claiming that Anna has gone to get more frosting for the wedding. However, Elsa sees through his ruse, deducing that Kristoff is trying to delay her. She asks him where Anna has gone, and Kristoff tells her that Anna has indeed set off for Misthaven, and her ship is due to leave any moment. He tells Elsa that Anna is making the trip for her, and he was only trying to help. Sven interrupts, and Elsa leaves as Kristoff addresses the reindeer. In modern Storybrooke, Emma, Hook and David, still in pursuit of the snow creature, come upon the Merry Men's camp in the woods. Robin Hood offers his aid as the monster approaches the group. Little John shoots the creature with a cross bow. Hook comments that the group doesn't have "what it takes" to battle the creature, and David interjects that Emma does. Emma shoots a blast of magic at the monster, stunning it for a moment before it becomes enraged, growing spikes. The creature strikes Emma, then knocks over the men with a roar. As they fall to the ground, Marian draws back her bow, but she too is knocked down by the creature. Regina Mills arrives, placing herself between the creature and Marian. Marian pleads for Regina to help her, but Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke. The creature approaches Marian, frozen in horror, and lifts a foot to stomp her. Suddenly, the creature disappears in a blast—Regina has destroyed it. Shocked, Marian stares at Regina, muttering "You saved me" as the rest of the group awaken. After assuring Robin that she is alright, Marian tells Regina, "Maybe you're not a monster." Regina agrees, and welcomes Marian to Storybrooke. She begins to walk away, and Emma attempts to approach her, telling Regina that they have been looking for her. Without a word, Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke. Afterward, Hook approaches Emma, saying "Crisis averted." Emma asks him if he wants to "go home and see what's on Netflix", and Hook replies that, while he doesn't know what that is, he does. Turning serious, Emma points out that someone created the ice creature, and the crisis isn't over. Killian responds that it's never over, and they should enjoy the quiet moments when they can. Emma tells him she has to do something, and Hook tells her to go ahead, but that he is sure she is avoiding him. Emma tells him that he's right, and explains that she feels "too guilty", as Regina lost Robin Hood because of her. Hook asks her if there is more to it than just Regina, and Emma responds by kissing him and telling him to be patient. Emma visits the Mayor's office, where Regina has locked herself in. Through the door, Emma tells Regina that while things are complicated, she can have happiness, she just has to fight. When there is no response, Emma tells Regina that if she won't fight, Emma will. She tells her that Henry brought her to Storybrooke to bring back happy endings, and she won't be done until she does it for everyone, including Regina. Emma leaves, and Regina, realization dawning, crosses the room and picks up the storybook. She addresses the Mirror, who does not respond until she addresses him as Sidney. She tells him that he can help her change fate. When he balks at her suggestion, saying that it's beyond his power, Regina responds that his power and hers together can do it. She explains that the book is the cause of her suffering, not Marian. She points out that in every story of the book, the villains don't get the happy ending, and the book is always right. She thought that not being the villain would change her fate, but it hasn't. Sidney asks for her plan, and Regina replies that they are going to find the writer and force them to give her a happy ending. At the Lakeside Mansion, Belle sleeps soundly as Mr. Gold leaves their bed. He takes his dagger and passes it over the mysterious object he found earlier that day. It changes shape, becoming a hat with moving light in the shape of a galaxy inside. Gold gazes it at with a smile. In town, Elsa freezes the door lock and breaks into Mr. Gold's shop. Gazing about inside, she finds the snowflake necklace she gave to her sister. In past Arendelle, Kristoff follows Elsa to the docks. Elsa stands on the dock, gazing at Anna's ship, already underway. She tells Kristoff they must go after her, but he refuses. He assures Elsa that Anna will be fine, saying that they both "know her". Exasperated, Elsa states that Anna didn't have to go alone, and Kristoff replies that she did, that Elsa is the queen, and things didn't go well the last time she left. Elsa asks Kristoff why he didn't go with Anna, and he replies that Anna didn't want him to, that she wanted him to stay so Elsa would not be alone. Kristoff assures Elsa that Anna will be fine, saying that he believes in her, and Elsa should too. He tells her that Anna doesn't give up on the people she loves, and she always succeeds. Elsa replies that she also "acts before she thinks", that Misthaven could be dangerous, and ponders how she has never heard of it. Kristoff replies that she may know it by what the inhabitants call it—the Enchanted Forest. In modern Storybrooke, a teary-eyed Elsa gazes at her sister's necklace, and vows to find her. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Pascale Hutton as Regal Woman *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie (Voice) Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Jason Burkart as Little John *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Oliver Rice as Noble Man/King Arendelle Uncredited *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven (Voice)''https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/517099435252133888/photo/1 *Unknown as Snowman ''(Voice) *Unknown baby as Prince Neal Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features a snowfall. *During a premiere event, the show's cast and crew got together to watch the episode.https://twitter.com/GeorginaHaig/status/516426534861553664 Of everyone who showed up, fellow Once Upon a Time in Wonderland star Sophie Lowe also attended the screening.https://twitter.com/GeorginaHaig/status/516434175541649408 *Elsa's iconic hairstyle includes most of Georgina Haig's real hair fitted with extensions to create the bottom half of the braid. It takes about two hours to assemble.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cas7X3Mvyok *During filming of this episode, Jack—the reindeer who portrays Sven—spat on Georgina Haig.https://twitter.com/GeorginaHaig/status/488399788455387136 *Mark Goldman, the editor of Once Upon a Time, used sounds he made himself as a temporary voice for Sven during the editing of this episode. They tried to use real sound effects and reindeer sounds instead, but they were never as good or funny, so the editor's voice was kept, and he ended up voicing Sven for the rest of the season.Adam Horowitz on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary *For the role of Kristoff, Scott Michael Foster was originally fitted with a wig because his real hair was too short. However, the wig did not work well, so beginning in July 2014, his hair has been continually grown out and dyed blonde for the role.http://www.glamour.com/entertainment/blogs/obsessed/2014/09/once-upon-a-times-scott-michae *The word "civitas" is engraved over the main entrance to the mayor's office.File:401AllComplicated.png In Ancient Rome, this word referred to the whole body of members of any given state. It was frequently used by the Roman writers to express the condition of a Roman citizen as distinguished from those who were not Roman citizens. **In "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", the word "magister" (Latin for "master" or "teacher") is written above the door frame of the main room of the office.File:111ThoroughSweep.png Magister was a title of the Middle Ages, given to a person in authority, or to someone having a license from a university to teach philosophy and the liberal arts.http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Magister It was also a title given to several positions of authority in Ancient Rome, such as Magister officiorum, which literally means "master of offices". *To enter the psychiatric ward, Regina types the password 815. In "The Dark Swan", Henry reveals that Regina uses his birthday as the password, meaning he was born on August 15, 2001. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Arendelle events take place before "Rocky Road", and before Anna arrives in the Enchanted Forest in "White Out", and after the events of "The Snow Queen". *The Storybrooke events take place after "There's No Place Like Home" and before "White Out". *The Enchanted Forest flashback with Gerda and her husband takes place five years before Anna reaches the Enchanted Forest in "White Out". *The Enchanted Forest flashback with Maid Marian and the Evil Queen takes place sometime after "Lacey", and immediately before the events of "Snow Drifts". Episode Connections *What happened to the sinking ship and the message in a bottle, is explained in "Fall". Where the ship went down, is also explained. *Anna and Elsa get their mother's message in "Shattered Sight", which also reveals the content of the letter. *Anna and Kristoff get married in "Heroes and Villains". *Neal died in "Quiet Minds", and his grave first appeared in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Sidney has been in the asylum since "A Land Without Magic". *Belle and Mr. Gold were married in "There's No Place Like Home". *Who owns the mysterious mansion where Belle and Mr. Gold spend their honeymoon, is revealed in "Heroes and Villains". *Mr. Gold gave Belle the fake dagger in "Kansas". *Belle eventually gets hold of the real dagger in "Heroes and Villains". *Belle mentions the second curse, which was cast in "A Curious Thing". *Sidney is released from the mirror in "Breaking Glass". *Who created the storybook, is revealed in "Heroes and Villains". *The reason why Emma's holding back with Hook is revealed in "Rocky Road". *How the mysterious hat works is explained in "The Apprentice" *Anna reaches the Enchanted Forest in "White Out". She returns to Arendelle in "The Apprentice". *The reason why Anna's necklace came into Mr. Gold's possession, is explained in "Smash the Mirror". *Elsa vows to find her sister, which she eventually does, in "Fall". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Season 4A is a continuation of the movie Frozen. This episode features the characters Elsa, Anna, their parents, Grand Pabbie, Kristoff and Sven, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *The snow monster created by Elsa is Marshmallow from the original Frozen film. *Belle and Mr. Gold dress in similar clothes as their counterparts in the Beauty and the Beast dance scene. The song playing during the episode's dance scene is an instrumental version of the same song featured in Beauty and the Beast on gramophone. *The hat conjured by Mr. Gold is the same one Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia's The Sorcerer's Apprentice short. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, as well as Maid Marian from the ballad of Robin Hood. ''Lost'' *The episode's title is similar to the third season premiere of Lost, "A Tale of Two Cities" (named after the Charles Dickens novel of the same name), in which Lost and Once Upon a Time actress Elizabeth Mitchell made her first appearance. *A sign by the entrance to the psychiatric ward at the Storybrooke General Hospital says "Critical Care Pharmacology 108". 108 is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. ** Popular Culture *The title is similar to the Charles Dickens novel A Tale of Two Cities. *Elsa presents her engaged sister, Anna, with their mother's old wedding dress for her upcoming marriage ceremony. Then, she gifts Anna a necklace. In doing so, Elsa honors a Victorian wedding custom. The bride-to-be wears an old, a new, a blue and a borrowed item on her wedding day to bring good luck to the married couple. *When Emma blasts the ice monster with magic, she says, "Take that, Frosty"; a reference to the popular song "Frosty the Snowman" from 1950, which was subsequently adapted into the 1969 television special of the same name, which has been aired annually ever since. *Emma sarcastically asks Hook if he wants to go home and watch Netflix, the popular video streaming service. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The text on the King's and the Queen's gravestones is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says::File:401Graves.png ᚺᛖᚱᛖ ᛚᛇᛖᛋ ᚦᚺᛖ ᚲᛇᛜᚷ ᚨᛜᛞ ᚲᚹᚢᛖᛖᛜ ᛟᚠ ᚨᚱᛖᛜᛞᛖᛚᛚᛖ Which transliterates as:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ Here lïes þhe Kïŋg aŋd Kwueeŋ of Areŋdelle *Elsa's dress was redesigned for Season Four.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Four Blu-ray Audio Commentary The new dress is a different shade of blue and has a completely different design, even though the scene where she emerges from the barn takes place mere seconds after she emerged from the urn in Season Three. *The text of the Queen's diary is also written with Elder Futhark runes.File:401Diary.png This text is a translation of an excerpt from Shakespeare's play, The Tempest Act 3 Scene 1. In the play, a storm causes King Alonso's ship to run aground during his journey back from his daughters wedding; an obvious parallel to Elsa's story. The original excerpt says: There be some sports are painful, and their labour Delight in them sets off: some kinds of baseness Are nobly undergone and most poor matters Point to rich ends. This my mean task Would be as heavy to me as odious, but The mistress which I serve quickens what's dead And makes my labours pleasures: O, she is Ten times more gentle than her father's crabbed, And he's composed of harshness. I must remove Some thousands of these logs and pile them up, Upon a sore injunction: my sweet mistress Weeps when she sees me work, and says, such baseness Had never like executor. I forget: But these sweet thoughts do even refresh my labours, Most busy lest, when I do it.http://shakespeare.mit.edu/tempest/tempest.3.1.html ::The show's rendering contains several misspellings, and some of the text is omitted entirely. In addition, parts of the excerpt are repeated. *A sign next to the outdoor entrance to Archie's office says:File:401WithBaelfire.png File:401YourCalls.png ::STORYBROOKE CLINIC ::Dr. M. Thisby ::Dr. D. Woodmansley ::Dr. T. Jensen ::Dr. A. Montcalm *The front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror mentions a gift shop owner called Sabine Schoppel,File:401Newspaper.png the art department coordinator on the show. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scene where David, Emma, Hook, Little John, Regina and "Marian" face off against Elsa's snow monster, was filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park.https://www.flickr.com/photos/49347467@N05/14686995242/ https://www.flickr.com/photos/49347467@N05/14500648298/ https://www.flickr.com/photos/49347467@N05/14500886040/ https://www.flickr.com/photos/49347467@N05/14707438473/ International Titles Videos 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - SDCC Sneak Peek 1 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - SDCC Sneak Peek 2 4x01 - A Tale of Two Sisters - Sneak Peek 1 References ---- de:A Tale of Two Sisters nl:A Tale of Two Sisters